Pokemon Atarashii Hinode
by Uppa
Summary: CH3 UP! he winds of new beginnings blow upon our heros, as the dawn of change settles, welcoming a new master, blooming relationship and new adventures!
1. Beginnings

1 Pokémon Atarashi Hinode- By Uppa  
  
"My first fic. Translates to 'Pokemon New Sunrise.' Meaning roughly something like 'Pokemon new beginning,' because a sunrise starts a new day. In this fic, the winds of new beginnings blow upon our heros, as the dawn of change settles, welcoming a new master, blooming relationship, (PokeShippy all da way!!!) and new adventures for Ash and friends. I hope I can make it as good as it sounds! ^^"  
  
Characters:  
  
Ash Ketchum- age 14  
  
Misty Waterflower- age 14  
  
Brock Slate- age 16  
  
(*These are just the ages in the beginning…I will indicate when these ages change*)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Pokemon. (although I wish I did! ^^) It is copyrighted with all rights reserved to Nintendo, Gamefreak, and Creatures inc. or Japan and Mr. Satoshi Tajiri.  
  
"And so, the winds of new beginnings blow…"  
  
"Tag! You're it Ash!" crys Misty, swifly brushing past her friend. Her orange hair blows behind her as she races ahead to avoid her young friends grasp.  
  
"Come back here, Misty!" Ash yells, pushing back his trademark league cap to race after her.  
  
"Ah-ash! Neener neener neeeeener!" Brock chants behind him, raising his hands to the top of his head making a mouse-ear sort of shape. Frustrated and determined as ever to win, Ash changes directions, darting back at Brock. Grinning foolishly Misty sneaks up behind Ash, knocking his hat over his eyes, causing all three of them to collapse on the grass, laughing hysterically.  
  
For several minutes, the three of laid there, even Brock, the oldest of them, flat on their backs, laughing over their mock game of tag, and enjoying the bright sunshine that loomed overhead.  
  
Misty probably laughed the hardest, as she would never pass up a change to tease Ash. She was just teasing him, not any change of flirting; at least it didn't seem that way to her. But Brock thought otherwise, giving her taunting grins whenever she pulled something on Ash. When Ash and Pikachu would go out for training sessions in the woods, he would usually bring up the subject atleast once, which would usually lead to the release of Misty's legendary mallet, and a puzzled Ash later on, wondering what Brock had done to deserve that sort of punishment from Misty. Misty blushed recalling this memory, and of course denying at all costs her slight attraction for Ash.  
  
The laughing died down of the three, and they all settled across the soft green grass on their backs gazing above in to the clouds. Misty closed her eyes slowly, recounting the past week. It had all began the minute Ash had defeated Clair for his last Johto badge…  
  
* FLASH BACK *  
  
"Well done, Ash, you have truly proven yourself worthy for this badge," said Clair, releasing a slight grin as she handed a small badge to Ash. Hands almost trembling, Ash took the badge with pride, knowing that he had mastered the johto region. Regaining his composture, he held up the badge with one hand, and striking the pose we all know too well with the other. From their benches on the sidelines, Misty and Brock rushed up to Ash, congratulating him with friendly hugs and slaps on the back of congratulations.  
  
Looking up at Clair, Brock started heading into 'girl-mode,' but he quickly thought otherwise, knowing that Clair was probably a little too old for him. Closing down girl-mode, he cleared his throat, "Now that Ash has defeated you, Clair, and won badges from all the johto region, what does he do now? Is there a Pokemon League tournament for becoming a master, or something else?"  
  
Clair flashed a mysterious smile to the perplexed trainers, and turned to Ash.  
  
"No. There is not a tournament to determine a master, but a new selection process for entering the Indigo Plateau. The Indigo Plateau, as you may already know, is where a trainer becomes a master, but through what sort of tests, I do not know. If the league finds Ash worthy, he will be selected to compete for the master status."  
  
Ash looked at her, still confused, then spoke up, "But," he paused, "am I worthy enough?"  
  
Clair smiled, "You are surely worthy enough in my gym, Ash, but it is up to the league to determine. All of your official battle statistics, techniques used, and strategies are being computed as we speak, and will be carefully looked at by the Pokemon league. Once all is determined, you will be contacted and be informed of what to do next.." Reaching forward to shake all three trainer's hands, she bid them goodbye as they exited the gym.  
  
* END OF FLASHBACK *  
  
Opening her eyes to the overwhelming sun, Misty exited her dreamworld, embracing the life around her. For the last week, awaiting a call from the league, all three of them had taken off from training, and it had sure felt nice. A very well deserved break for all of them. She sighed, closing her eyes, then opening them again, to see a smiling face in front of her.  
  
"Hey Misty, yo, 'Mist!" Ash said, waving his hands frantically in front of her. "You were lost in dream world for a bit there," he chuckled. A playful grin came across Misty's face as she picked up a clump of grass and tossed it in his face. "Well, atleast I'm not the one whos always in some sort of dreamworld, Mr. Pokemon Master."  
  
"Hey you two, its starting to get darker, we better get back to camp so we can set up before nightfall." Brock said, as Ash and Misty got up and followed him.  
  
After dinner, the three of them nestled into their sleeping bags under a moon-lit sky, gazing above into the night. Pulling the covers over his head Ash chorused, "Night Brock, night Pikachu, goodnight Misty, see you guys in the morning." "Goodnight Ash!" Brock and Misty called back, both settling down too.  
  
"What a perfect week this has been," thought Misty, "I just wish it could go on like this forever…" Snuggling down for the night, Misty was un-aware of the soft breeze brushing over the trees; the winds of change and new beginnings had begun to blow…  
  
  
  
-------To be continued…  
  
I hope the first chapter was satisfying enough to make you want to read more; I tried to leave a sort of cliffhanger, although you have no idea what I have planned next. *grins * Please review with comments and constructive criticism! ^_^ 


	2. Goodbye...for now

1 Pokemon Atarashii Hinode-Chapter 2  
  
Ages, disclaimers, etc, are the same as chapter one…enjoy the next chapter! ^^  
  
It had been a normal peaceful night for the three trainers, but as Misty emerged slowly from her sleeping bag, something told her that something was different. After all, even she knew that good days wouldn't last forever. Pulling back her hair and wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Misty gazed around camp.  
  
Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi were slowly cosuming their breakfasts by the fire, and Ash…where was Ash?  
  
Tilting her head around she found him by the picnic table, PokeGear phone in hand, talking to someone. She watched as he nodded his head several times, and spoke into the receiver. Thinking nothing of it, she got up out of her sleeping bag and walked over to the campfire, picking up a breakfast plate Brock had already prepared for her.  
  
"'Morning Misty," Brock greeted her, along with several 'pikas' and 'tokis' from the Pokemon.  
  
Misty gazed over to Ash slowly studying him. His charcol black hair, slightly muscular arms and handsome face. Wait a minute! What was she thinking…Ash? Handsome to her. Almost wanting to kick herself she pulled her glance away, slightly blushing and again denying all attraction for the young man. Only a couple of minutes after that thought, she heard a small click of the phone and footsteps towards the campfire.  
  
Ash cleared his throat, greeted by the expectant faces of Misty, Brock, Pika, and Togepi.  
  
"So, Ash, was that the League? Are you in?" questioned Brock.  
  
"Yep, they said I was definitely worthy for the spot, and that I am to meet them at the front entrance of the Indigo Plateau this time tomorrow for my testing to begin." Ash stated keeping a serious expression over his face, not once altering his emotion. This, Misty didn't understand. She would of thought that by now, Ash would be bouncing off the walls in excitement of finally coming close to his goal.  
  
"That will be great, Ash! I've always wanted to see Indigo, and we can help you train a bit too. How long will we be there anyways? A week, two weeks?" Brock asked.  
  
"Well," Ash started slowly, still in a slightly glum state, "you won't be going. See, the league said that I must enter alone, and that other trainers might affect my ability, or something like that." He paused, Misty and Brock's faces changed expressions, a little disappointed.  
  
Brock then spoke up "But Ash, then how come you aren't excited? It seems like you are almost unhappy about something?"  
  
Ash slowly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then said, "That's the thing, Brock. Its not just two weeks long," he paused, "its two years."  
  
Ash opened his eyes, his friends faces consumed in sadness. Stuttering, Brock said, "you mean then…we won't see you…for two years…. Ash…" Brock reached forward giving his buddy a hug. "Uh huh…I'm really gonna miss you guys…its much too long…" Ash sniffled, returning Brock's hug, then reaching forward to hug the completely flabbergasted Misty. She wrapped her arms around his neck, barely holding back tears. "Ash," she thought, "please don't leave me…" He slowly rocked her back and forth, letting her tears fall.  
  
The next day, the three trainers, eyes still slightly red from crying, reached the designated spot at the Indigo Plateau. Standing there in silence, Ash slowly breathed in the air, looking around at the building and landscape before him. It wasn't fair to him. Ever since the morning his Pokemon journey had begun, he had dreamt endlessly of this moment. The moment of truth where he would achieve his goal as master. But the feeling he felt wasn't at all what he had expected. It wasn't happy and carefree as he had hoped, but sad. How could he leave his friends for two years, the friends who had stayed beside him every step of the way of his Pokemon journey, the friends who had cheered him on, the friends who made his whole journey worthwhile. Sniffling and brushing back a tear he turned around to face Misty and Brock.  
  
Brock was the first to step forth, patting his buddy on the back, the two shared a quick hug as Brock slipped in some riceballs into Ash's bag, wishing him a goodluck, and reminding Ash to try to contact them as soon as his time was up, so they could meet up again. He slowly stepped away, allowing Misty to come forth.  
  
Hands trembling, Misty stepped forward, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds, she burst into Ash's arms, giving him a long lasting sincere hug. She felt his arms go around her back and the two held there for several seconds before breaking. Misty sniffed and looked up into Ash's eyes, "Ash….you don't know how much I'll miss you…I really will…please come back soon…"  
  
Her speech was soon interrupted as Ash reached forward slowly pressing his lips to hers in a quick, but sincere motion, leaving her completely in shock, and Brock in complete awe. She was practically glowing red as she blushed.  
  
Regaining their composure, Brock and Misty waved goodbye to Ash, standing there until the last glimpse of him was seen, crossing over the horizon, into the sunrise, a light wind blowing overhead.  
  
-----------To be continued  
  
Whew. I tried to make this chapter longer, but it was kinda depressing to write since it was sad. The next chapter will hopefully be more uplifting, but I'm not telling you anymore than that. As always, please review. ^_^ 


	3. The Point of No Return

Pokemon Atarashii Hinode - Chapter 3  
  
Wow! Very long awaited! I finally decided to "resurrect" this fic. Hopefully old fans will return, and new fans will find interest. I've changed the rating a bit too, as I've added much angst/sadness to this fan fiction. As for my other fic? Eh, I'll get around to it, but please enjoy this one in the meantime! ^^;;  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Ash walked forward, keeping a steady pace, trying at all costs not to look back. Not to look back on the glorious world he was now exiting. His friends. How could he leave them? But yet he was.   
  
All for a dream.   
  
His goal in life.   
  
Memories flashed through Ash's mind of years ago. He saw his mom and family. He saw his dad. A tear slowly ran down his face, but Ash sniffed to try to stop its fall.   
  
His dad. His dad was the sole reason he had begun his journey.   
  
Even though memories of his dad were scarce and hard to come by in his mind, he could still remember the day his dad had left.   
  
He had always admired his dad greatly, even at his young age of 5, when his father left. He could see the few memories he had, slowly flashing through his mind. A young boy gently tugging on his father's pants, wanting to have a look at a 'mystical' round object in his father's hands.  
  
"it's a poke-ball, son."  
  
"Poke-ball? Whats that?"  
  
"You can catch mystical creatures in it, and become their friends."  
  
"Friends…I'd like that."  
  
  
Then, the scene faded, showing another, but a not-so happy one.  
  
"Daddy, where you going to?"  
  
"Well, I'm going on a Pokemon journey. See, its my dream to become a pokemon master."  
  
"Your dream?"  
  
"Yes, its my dream. At all costs I'm going to try my best to become the best trainer I can."  
  
"Bbbut, you're going to leave us? Mommy too?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't worry squirt, I'll be back," he answered, flashing a smile and gently tousling the confused boy's dark locks.  
  
"A dream…," young Ash whispered softly,   
  
"….his dream……," he said watching his father slowly disapeer beyond the hills.   
  
He gently clutched his mother's hand, looking upon the horizon and said softly, "…………………………….........my dream."  
  
Ash sighed. Yes, his whole "pokemon master dream" had begun as a single seed planted in his mind by his father many years ago.   
  
At age ten, it had sprouted, and now had become a thrashing weed, and had taken over all ambitions. But yet, he thought, if it truly was his dream and goal of life, then why was he sad? Why did a tinge of sadness gripe over him during the beginning of the end? He just wasn't sure, but all he did know is that he was torn.   
  
Two paths had been offered to his choice, and the one to the pokemon league was the one he had chosen. And now there was no turning back. It was his destiny.   
  
"Father…" Ash whispered, "…wish me luck," he closed his eyes slowly, reaching for the brass handle at the end of the path. Pulling the door open, he stepped inside, to the point of no return.  
  
--------------  
  
Five minutes had passed since Ash had left. Since the last glimpse of his trademark hat had been visible across the horizon. Yet neither Brock nor Misty had moved. Just standing there.   
  
Silent.   
  
Serene.   
  
Letting their sadness and bewilderment finally sink in.  
  
Misty finally made the first movement, turning to Brock, excepting his open arms.  
  
"I can't…I can't believe…he's gone…" she said softly, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Me too. But yet, there is nothing we can do about it, except to be happy for Ash. Even though it is a sad moment, and we won't see him in two years, we have to realize something. This is his destiny. His long-awaited goal in life. For several years now, this goal has been the sole cause of his strive, and everything he's tried for up until now has been for this goal. But now, he's about to achieve it. Its his chance of glory. Its his chance to prove that he has made something for himself, and achieved it all on his own. We have to let him go do that, even if it means that we won't be sharing that moment of glory with him," Brock said slowly.   
  
Yet even though his speech would indicate sureness, Brock was, infact, not so sure. He too greatly missed Ash, but was not about to make a show of it around Misty. Especially since she had looked upon him for a sense of comfort.  
  
Misty nodded, but was still not completely satisfied, "But, its awfully long. I mean, two years. What if, what if he's not the same Ash when he comes out? What if he forgets us? What if he's different?  
  
Brock thought for a second, and then answered, "Well, we have to hope for the best. But we both know Ash well enough that he's not going to go through any severe changes. Just a change of age. But I'm sure he will never forget us. The three of us have been good friends for a very long time. And as far as I know, good friendships always last."  
  
Misty and Brock embraced slowly in a hug, each closing their eyes in deep thought. (a friendship hug, mind you! No gymshippiness here! Out! All of you!)  
  
------------------  
  
Later that evening, both Brock and Misty were sitting around the campfire. Not too much had been spoken between the two since Ash's departure.  
  
Brock took this opportunity to question Misty on something that had be bugging him all day long.  
  
"Misty, since Ash isn't here, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Brock, why not?" Misty answered, emotionless.  
  
"Well, about you and Ash. See, I noticed when he kissed you," he paused, "on the lips today, that it was very sincere. But yet, you didn't back away as I thought you would."  
  
Misty blushed, "Actually, I have no idea why Ash kissed me. But I didn't back away, because it just felt…felt…..felt…"   
  
"…right?" Brock offered.  
  
Misty nodded, "Mm hmm. It did. I guess I can probably safely tell you now, that I've actually had a crush on Ash for a long time. As, yes, I admit, I have been flirting with him. But, I never did expect any return of feelings from him. It just wouldn't be an 'Ash-thing' to do, and I would never thought that he would have felt the same for me," she paused, "But that kiss. I just don't know. I frankly have no idea if it was unintentional, or if he actually meant it," she smiled.   
  
Brock took this as a 'line clear' indication, that she didn't mind this subject being brought up. On this note, he sighed with big relief, knowing the mallet wasn't going to see any action tonight.  
  
"But, it was on the lips. Not a cheek, the lips. So, it has to have meant something. Maybe he has had feelings for you all along, but didn't know how to show them. After all, he still can be a bit immature most of the time," Brock smiled.  
  
"Yep, you're right about that. But as for his feelings for me, I don't know what conclusion to draw….just that, when he gets back, in two years, we'll have to wait and see," Misty blushed immensely.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Brock sighed, "I'll really miss the little guy. 'Just hope he won't grow up too much while he's away…" Brock trailed off, glancing up into the night sky.  
  
This was going to be a long two years, but both Brock and Misty knew they could get through it.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahhh! Sadness…hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and that it was not too boring. I'm hoping to make it happier soon, and tie in a lot with Ash's father. (and no, he's not going to be Giovanni. -_-;;) As always, I'd greatly appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. But, until next time,  
  
-Uppa the dig destined Totoro of the Outlaw Star *bows* 


End file.
